


Sansa's Choices

by ofoldvalyrians (everybodyhasroots)



Category: A Song Of Ice And Fire - George R R Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Choices, Joffrey is a dick, Kinda, Love Triangle, f/f relationship, margaery is bi, mentions of rape/non-con, not really because joffrey is garbage, sansa deserves all the hugs, sansa is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyhasroots/pseuds/ofoldvalyrians
Summary: Sansa has a (not-so-difficult) decision to make.





	Sansa's Choices

Sansa looks at Joffrey and sees surviving.

She sees waking up with fear in her stomach like a hot ache because she doesn't know which Joffrey she'll get today.

She sees the roses he brought her just yesterday wilting in a cracked vase because she forgot to water them.

She sees sharing a bed with him and recoiling at his every touch.

She sees split lips and ugly bruises on her porcelain flesh and broken bones it would do no good to explain.

She sees him holding her down by the back of her neck, her face and front pressed into the mussed-up silk sheets. Her face is slick with sweat and tears as he thrusts into her from behind, and she feels like she is being ripped open from the inside, and that isn't the liquids of pleasure slicking her thights, it's her maiden's blood.

She sees Sandor looking out for her all he can, which is very little, and even the tiniest act of kindness becomes to rare he glows like a saint in her eye when he protrudes a tissue for her bleeding nose.

She sees suffering the repercussions for acts of war committed by her brother, her mother, her sister, people she could no longer consider family if she valued her head.

She sees waking up every day fearing she will see another member of her family's head on a spike outside the Red Keep.

She sees flicking through all her memories of home and erasing them one by one, so that she may detach herself completely from her old self.

She sees hollow eyes and skin the hue of curdled milk and bones so frail that they would snap.

She sees the revulsion she would feel when she first feels his seed stirring with life inside her belly.

She sees her own skin turn alien and loathsome as she carries his child.

She sees waking up sweaty and ill in the middle of the night with blood on her thighs and a hollowness in her belly.

She sees Joffrey's fury when being told his heir is dead, and Meryn Trant's mailed hand being brought down on her face again and again until it was more bruise than skin.

She sees seeking forgiveness from the Gods as she hunches in her marble bathtub with the dagger held in one shaking hand.

She sees her tears mingling with the steaming hot water of the bath as she drags the blade up one wrist, then the other.

She sees the water turning red like milk rising in tea, and even as she gasps for the air that her blood is snatching from her and the tears soak into her face, a bliss is overtaking her.

She sees, even in her last moments before the black stars crowd her vision finally being free as a bird.

——————

Sansa looks at Margaery and sees a life.

She sees lemon cakes brought to them every day whilst they lounge in a sunlit platform in the gardens, surrounded by sweetlilies and wisterias and magnolias.

She sees Margaery's sweet smile and soft eyes.

She sees waking up to a face she loved every morning when the sun bathed the room in gold.

She sees stolen kisses that taste of sunshine and lemon and flowers.

She sees reassurance, silksoft to her ears.

She sees making love, feeling every inch of her skin kissed by those soft, sweet lips.

She sees discovering the treasure in the apex of Margaery's legs, and drowning in the sounds she makes when it is touched and swathed softly by her tongue and fingers.

She sees trading jewellery, swapping her pearls for one of Margaery's outrageous emeralds around her neck.

She sees hearing of Highgarden over mulled wine in sunset-lit evenings.

She sees talking of escape, of being free of Joff and Queen Cersei.

She sees boarding the ship at midnight with her love in tow, cloaks over their faces to obscure their features.

She sees arriving at the Riverlands and reuniting with her family.

She sees her mother passing on her own wedding ring over many tears to her.

She sees slipping it on to Margaery's finger and the smile of delight that lit up her beautiful features.

She sees sealing their kiss under the eyes of the Gods and, for once, not seeking their approval.

——————

It was only then that Sansa realised just how much difference there was between breathing and living, and such a choice should not be hard to make. Unfortunately for her, it was.


End file.
